


Exile:  Jedikiah's Story

by yinyang2261



Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary: An enemy from Jedikiahs past returns as the shape-changer undergoes a major life-turning event.DISCLAIMER: The characters and concepts of Jedikiah, TIM, Raash (hope I spelled how it sounds), Neebor, Lord Sogguth and the Federation are the property of Thames Entertainment and Nickelodeon. The characters of Douglas Harm, Uutinni, Dr. Rudolph Menze, Zetner and Warren Gray are characters of my creation and not to be used without first contacting me.Welcome to the second part of the Exiles storyline. A period of time that takes place after Revenge of Jedikiah serial through and a little beyond the Into the Unknown serial.Authors Notes: Since Jedikiah is an integral part of my overall Tomorrow's Guardians storyline and since his past was always kinda cloudy to never fully explained, I thought I would kill two birds with one stone. This is one possible way of where this character might have come from and why he acts like he does, and where he's possibly going.For those who have TP tapes of the 70's version, Slaves of Jedikiah, The Medusa Strain, Revenge of Jedikiah and The Hearts of Sogguth will be of help since some of the narratives and flashbacks pertain to these serials.





	Exile:  Jedikiah's Story

**Author's Note:**

> A Tomorrow's Guardians serial

London, England March 23, 1975  
The weather-beaten man wrapped himself in the dingy blanket he had stolen from a laundry shop weeks earlier. He raised his eyes upward to see gray clouds gathering for its next annual rainstorm. He cursed this wet weather as he cursed this backwater planet he was stranded on. But there was nobody that he had cursed more than those telepaths known as the Tomorrow People. He could still hear the words from that hanging computer known as TIM. The judgment that was passed down from the Federation.  
'As so ordered by the High Council of the Federation, we release you.'  
"Release me?"  
'Yes, but as a man. You will live on the Earth as other men do. You will not be rich Jedikiah. You will be poor. You will labor on the Earth you sought to plunder.'  
The former shape-changing robot could even now, weeks later, feel the way his powers were torn from him. He remembered TIM's final words.  
'Your time as a galactic criminal is over. Your powers have gone. Now go.'  
The Federation in all its high glory had condemned him to this world. For the first twenty-four hours, he had tried to access the computerized programming within his metal body to change. Unable to bypass what the Federation had done, he tried the only piece of organic part his cursed metal body had. His brain. During his time with the Kulthan ten thousand years ago, he had learned quite a few new tricks when changing into an exact duplicate of his prey's body and memory. But whatever blocks they had erected for his mechanical body, they also affected his sentient mind as well.  
Damn them! Damn them all!  
The rains started as he continued to shuffle his way toward the alley where a couple days ago he had erected a flimsy, but dry hovel to huddle in during the frequent rainstorms. The approaching sound of a car made him hug the alley walls more closely. But when it became obvious that the vehicle was following him, he stopped and stood even closer to the side, trying to get a look.  
The black limo stopped. Within seconds, the door opened and a man stood up. He stood there for a bit, as if he were taking in Jedikiah's ragged sight.  
"Mr. Jedikiah. Good to see you again, even under these circumstances."  
Through the rain, it was all Jedikiah could do to squint at the man who had such a familiar voice. His eyes widened when he recognized him. The man in the black suit and dark glasses quickly opened an umbrella, effectively covering them both from the hard-driving rain.  
"You seem down on your luck, Mr. Jedikiah."  
The shape-changing robot in the human guise merely grunted as he gazed up to the man, seeing the slight sympathetic look on his face.  
I am humiliated even more, he bitterly thought as he lowered his gaze.  
"What happened to you Mr. Jedikiah?"  
What did happen to him? It was a question he had long ago stopped asking himself. For everytime it was asked, it brought him back to his most hated and helpless moment.  
***  
The Planet Cy Three years ago  
"Jedikiah. Rise from your seat."  
The strong-looking man with the dark beard rose up. An air of arrogance and uncaringness evident on his features as he stood before the alien judge who had been sent from the Galactic Federation.  
Jedikiah studied the alien's constantly shifting features. Jedikiah knew of this type of species. They were called the Chameels. All of them had the ability to blend in with any type of environment, effectively making them invisible. As of now, his continence was of a blue hue, which meant that he was of the utmost calm. He wondered what he could do to make those colors change to their most agitated state.  
"Jedikiah," the judge spoke. "You are here in violation of eleven local laws including the killings of three telepaths and two of the local people of the Cyclops race. Furthermore, as of the past two years, your experiments and disregard for sentient life have caused severe hardships and trauma to several Federation worlds, non-Federation worlds such as this one and one closed world. Throughout them all, the Federation has tried to turn you from your destructive and cruel ways. But to no avail. Your lack of respect for other races besides your own and your particular vendettas against telepaths..."  
"Then maybe you should ask why."  
The Federation judge paused for a bit. Whether it was because he was pondering the former scientists' question or because the shape-changer actually had the nerve to interrupt his speech, it wasn't sure. But the alien colors on the exposed parts of his body began shifting colors in agitation.  
"You have already explained your....colorful reasons. There is no need to repeat what has been said. Defender Raxxone, if you will not keep your....client silent, I will have him removed from this court. Understood?"  
Jedikiah had noticed the way the judge had said the word 'client'. As if he were looking at the most foul and disgusting image he could conjure up.  
His defender quickly turned to him. "You need to hold your tongue."  
Jedikiah fixed his defender with a piercing gaze. He may not have spoke in that same tone but the features on his face were of the same feeling as the judge's.  
"As I was saying before I was unduly interrupted, this court finds you guilty of all crimes and sentences you to a re-education facility."  
Oh joyness, the shape-changer thought. He would be out of there within a month. He usually was.  
The judge wasn't finished. "Unfortunately, mitigating circumstances have denied you a graceful exit in Federation law Jedikiah."  
Jedikiah intently looked at the judge, who seemed to have a smug look on his face. But then the alien always seemed to have a smug look. You really couldn't tell with his species.  
"The world of Cy, though peaceful and an ally of the Federation, is officially not a member of the Federation. Because of our mutual cooperation, respect and exchanging of knowledge toward our non-telepathic friends, we were able to have a Federation defender speak for you."  
A slow and quiet fear was working its way up from the depths of his black soul as he waited for the rest of the sentence.  
The judge continued inexorably. "The many laws you have broken here fall under their jurisdiction and as such, I suspend the Federation sentence and send you to the tender mercies of the people you had hoped to conduct your inhumane and warped experiments. They will have final say of your fate."  
The shape-changer was wide-eyed as the judge brought his gavel down with a loud, final sounding crack.  
Jedikiah knew of the unusual wariness and mistrust that the alien Cyclopses had with shape-changers. No one understood why, but the mistrust had gone back many thousands of years ago. Either way, he had no intention of finding out what their brand of justice was here.  
Jedikiah screamed out at the judge and practically leaped over the desk. He was within a hairsbreadth of the judges throat when he was tackled and smothered by six Cyclopses of immense strength.  
"You can't do this to me! I'm supposed to go to the re-education center!"  
Although he had just missed getting his throat grabbed by the mental shape-changer, the alien judge still exuded a calm and stable voice as he spoke.  
"Why is that Jedikiah? So you can later escape again? No. Not this time. I believe this will serve a better use for all of society. And in time, maybe even to you."  
"No! No!"  
Jedikiah was still ranting and raving as he was pulled and pushed out from the court room.  
***  
London, England March 23, 1975  
Jedikiah continued to stare at the well-dressed man.  
"Lot's of things have happened. I've done your job, now leave me alone. Leave an old man to die."  
Jedikiah removed himself from the safety of the umbrella and began to shuffle his way into the nearby alley. But just then, the man in dark glasses yelled at him.  
"As we said when we first met Mr. Jedikiah. You do your job, and our reward will be very gracious."  
Even though he had the features of an old man, Jedikiah still had the strength of a robot which he quickly used to turn around and grab the man and pin him up against the alley wall. His head effectively smashed up against the bricked wall with his left arm. His act quickly brought the other men in black to attention, each distilling an armed weapon, trained squarely on him.  
"No!"  
It was all the man could do to grunt out the word, since Jedikiah had his face up against the concrete wall.  
Jedikiah came up close to his ear. "I'm sure you remember what I told you when we first parted ways Mr. Harm. What could possibly be so important that you would risk your life to find me once more?"  
Mr. Harm tried to speak but all that came out were grunted words. Jedikiah softened his grip on the man's head slightly.  
"We have your body."  
Harm knew he had gotten somewhere with the shape-changer. But the grip was still strong. He decided to go on. "You sound intrigued Mr. Jedikiah. Why don't you come and see for yourself? As I've explained during our first encounter and will say again. You do your job for us and we will reward you very well."  
Suspicion was written over Jedikiah's face. But there had been something in the younger man's voice that actually sounded so damn sincere. He softened his grip more on the poor man's head so Mr. Harm could actually turn his eyes to him.  
"You've accomplished your mission for us. Now let us accomplish ours for you."  
The rain completely had Jedikiah soaked from head to toe. He was shivering and just plain miserable. He let go of the man he was holding and stood waiting.  
The man called Mr. Harm turned around to face him, looking a little ridiculous as he straightened up his suit and tie that Jedikiah had managed to mangle. He smiled as he made an inviting gesture to the limo that was parked.  
"Shall we get out of the rain, Mr. Jedikiah?"  
He stood there for a moment before finally coming to a decision. One of the men at the limo immediately enveloped Jedikiah in a warm blanket just before he entered the black car. He took a seat and just sat there, ignoring the stares and watchful eyes of his would-be saviors.  
"Everything's going to be alright Mr. Jedikiah," Mr. Harm spoke out. "Our company has great plans for you. If you choose to accept anyway."  
Everything's going to be alright. Where had Jedikiah heard those words before?  
***  
Planet Cy A lab somewhere in the main city Three years ago  
A primal scream of rage was echoing throughout the darkened halls of the facility. It was all the four Cyclopses could do to keep a hold on the frenzied and terrified shape-changer named Jedikiah. The former scientist was roughly led into a windowless room. As soon as he saw what was in there, his eyes widened in recognition.  
"My laboratory. My equipment. How dare you?!" he said vehemently.  
"Interesting choice of words Jedikiah."  
The shape-changer swiftly and angrily turned his head toward the voice. Even though most of the Cyclops's were of the same color of green, Jedikiah felt like he had seen this one before.  
The lead Cyclops nodded his hairless, green head in satisfaction.  
"Good. You do recognize me. Or should I say, you recognize features of me that were with one of your last victims."  
Jedikiah squinted warily.  
"My name is Raash Eeta Peezas. You murdered my son, Oorus Theeo Peezas."  
Jedikiah remained quiet while the Cyclops methodically walked around the room, tenderly touching the former scientists' latest experiment.  
"Did you know that he was coming up within days of his union? Another couple years and he would've taken over as my sole heir. You see, unlike most other races, when we leave an inheritance, we're usually still alive to watch our predecessor welcome the added and earned benefits. He had a full life ahead of him. And you snuffed all that away, and left me with a nothingness and void that I will never be able to rid myself of."  
A cruel smile appeared on Jedikiah's lips. "It was his decision. His choice. I merely pointed out a possible benefit if he would let me perform certain tests on him."  
Raash walked steadily toward Jedikiah until his face was mere inches from his own.  
"Yes. You great deceiver, you did. Which is why it gives me great pleasure to explain what's in store for you."  
Jedikiah had a knowing scowl on his face. "After you try and force me to reveal secrets to you. Is that it?"  
A slight confusion arouse from Rassh's assistant. "Explain."  
"Don't give me that rouse. You know perfectly well that some of my experiments have paralleled some of your own scientists' work as well. But whereas because of your weakness and cowardice, you didn't have the stomach to follow through, I chose to pursue on. I had the strength. The willpower and the people willing to sacrifice themselves for a greater good, to advance my cause."  
Raash's voice was raspy as he spoke. "If they had known the truth about your experiments from the start, they would've never seeked you."  
Jedikiah stared down at the Cyclops for a bit before letting his eyes wander around the room again. There wasn't much in here except for a couple gurneys, a huge glass tube filled with a type of clear pinkish liquid and a silver robot that he, himself, had started on some months prior to his capture.  
"All races want whatever knowledge that some poor darkened soul had the courage to discover. No matter what the consequences. To you, I may have been inhumane. But to the rest of your colleagues, it's the knowledge that counts."  
Raash stood contemplating Jedikiah's words of twisted reasonings as the shape-changer talked on.  
"There are many planet's cultures who have preyed on events such as this, to further their scientific knowledge. Such as the planet Bon. Their doctors were working around the clock for a cure to a deadly plague that was systematically wiping out their civilization. They realized that they needed a certain type of bio-electrical stimuli that could only be produced by their newborn broods, to halt the onslaught of the disease."  
"Amazing," Raash's assistant whispered.  
"Uutinni! Be quiet."  
Raash had a look of disgust on his face as he motioned for the four guards to bring Jedikiah to one of the gurneys.  
"Produced clearly by accident Jedikiah. As soon as the Bonlings knew what they were doing and how it affected their newborns, they stopped. They searched for other ways and found a way to synthesize the stimuli that they needed."  
As soon as they laid Jedikiah down on the gurney, they immediately strapped his arms and legs down.  
The shape-changer smiled nastily. "Then what about the Traleums and the Vars? The closed world of Earth after their second World War? Some of Neebor's experiments showed up inside some of the victorious countries backyards fairly soon afterwards."  
Raash was checking out some of the readings from a machine that kept a gauge of Jedikiahs bodily functions.  
"Yes. But the Earth has always had an evil reputation Jedikiah."  
"That's right. Your ancestors did seem to have a hard time getting to know them didn't they?"  
Jedikiah saw the curious look the Cyclops was giving him.  
"Although we all know what the Federation contributed to that particular planet, don't we? I'm not the only one that's done some interesting experiments."  
"Mistakes are usually made in the beginning. But the Federation learned, unlike yourself Jedikiah," Raash quietly said. "But speaking about 'interesting experiments', we discovered one that you were working on before your incarceration."  
"So. This isn't about justice. It's about revenge," sneered Jedikiah.  
Raash suddenly came down to within inches of the laying shape-changers face, eyes wide.  
"No! This is about the punishment fitting the crime!"  
Realizing that everybody in the room was staring intently at him, he slowly straightened up, still keeping a harsh eye on the laying figure in front of him.  
"And the Cyclopses pride themselves on delivering that justice to fit the crime. And to do it in such a way, that the criminal becomes useful to the people he tried to harm. And eventually, useful to him or herself."  
"So what is this grand experiment you'll be doing on me?" Jedikiah demanded as he stared at the silver robot that had been a silent witness all this time. "Have the robot beat me to within an inch of my life?"  
Raash shook his head as he turned to retrieve something from behind him. "You insist that we're like you Jedikiah. Be assured that even though you made him to be a killer, we have other things in store for you."  
Jedikiah felt a sharp, pinprick stab him in the side of his arm. Before he could even get the words to protest, the drug that had been injected into him began to take its affect. He barely felt a cool hand placed on his head.  
"Everything's going to be alright."  
Everything's going to be alright.  
***  
Somewhere over the South Pacific March 23, 1975  
Jedikiah awoke to a constant jab of his arm.  
"We're almost here Mr. Jedikiah."  
For just a split second, the metal, shape-changing robot had no idea what Mr. Harm was talking about.  
"Oh. Yes. Of course."  
He looked out the window to see the blue ocean in all its magnificent splendor. He wondered if the people of this planet realized how fortunate they were to have an abundance of the precious liquid.  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
"Over twelve hours Mr. Jedikiah."  
"Stop calling me that."  
Mr. Harm had a puzzled look on his face.  
"If you're going to be so bloody polite with the formalities, the least you can do is call me by my given name."  
Harm nodded knowingly. "Ah. Dr. Jedikiah Sye N'astirh."  
Jedikiah gave the man in the suit a smoldering, silent glare. "Are you mocking me Mr. Harm?"  
Harm didn't say anything as Jedikiah continued to bore into the young man's eyes, already regretting his former words.  
"Just call me Jedikiah," the former shape-changer said after a bit.  
Mr. Harm smiled. "Well. Since it seems we're going to be on a first name basis for awhile, I insist that you call me Douglas."  
I'll call you whatever I want you fool. Jedikiah thought inwardly.  
Douglas Harm nervously rose from his padded seat.  
"I'll be checking on the captain. Just a formality you see."  
Mr. Harm stretched over Jedikiah to point out the window. "If you look towards your eleven o' clock, you'll see an island. That's where our final destination will be."  
The well-dressed man left Jedikiah to himself while he went towards the front. After a quick minute, he was back.  
"The captain has assured me that we'll be setting down in another fifteen minutes."  
"You seem concerned about something Mr. Harm," Jedikiah said without looking at him.  
"Yes. You see, we're on a bit of a tight time schedule."  
Jedikiah turned to him. "Explain."  
"When the Federation passed down their judgment and kinetically denied you from ever accessing your shape-changing abilities, your brain went into a type of shock."  
Mr. Harm saw the fleeting, intense concern that came to the robot's eyes. "Not to worry Jedikiah. Because of the way your brain works, the only side-effects you would experience in this late stage would be depression and tiredness. But getting back to what I was detailing to you, what the Federation neglected to see in their haste to deny you your shape-changing abilities were that once your sentient brain didn't have the burden of accessing your mechanical shape-changing abilities, many of your neurons and bio-electrical pathways have shutdown."  
Jedikiah almost smiled as it dawned on him what Mr. Harm was saying, finishing off his sentence. "Making it easier to transplant back to my original body."  
Mr. Harm nodded. "Correct. Instead of the normal ripping process that your neural and bio-electircal pathways would surely have done because of their constant stimuli, which would have killed you, we can delicately pull off the transfer. Our doctors are quite positive that your physical body on a molecular level will still retain some memory of its shape-changing abilities. Once we're able to transplant your brain back inside, your body will take care of the rest. Your neuron connections will be made whole and quite possibly, stronger. But we must hurry. The sooner we perform the procedure, the easier it'll be."  
Mr. Harm took a glass of wine that the female stewardess had offered while Jedikiah looked intensely at his would-be benefactor. "What planet are you from?"  
The question made Mr. Harm inhale at the wrong time, causing him to unceremoniously cough out his wine.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're not of this planet if you know so much about me and the specifics of the procedure."  
Mr. Harm dug into his inside coat pocket as he spoke. "All will be explained in due time Jedikiah."  
Jedikiah watched as Mr. Harm brought out a syringe and a needle.  
"I believe you know what I'll be needing to do next?"  
The robot nodded his head knowingly. "I will warn you Mr. Harm. I feel so much as a tickle, I will make sure you know what it felt like."  
Whether his words affected the man or not, he didn't show it as he felt his would-be benefactor feeling for the small hatch in his scalp. Once opened, he felt the slight cool air reach his brain and then a slight pinprick. All at once, his whole consciousness seemed to let go of reality. It almost felt like his brain had been turned into jelly. Soon, he just didn't feel anything as he welcomed the unconsciousness that befell him.  
A far cry from the first time.  
***  
The planet Cy Three years prior  
Jedikiah was fighting the effects of whatever it was Raash and his assistant Uutinni had inserted into his brain.  
"What.....have you.......done to me......?"  
Through his drugged haze, Jedikiah could see Raash's face as he intently looked at him.  
"I do apologize Mr. Sye N'astirh. We had not anticipated your system fighting the chemicals that we introduced to your body so strongly. We shall increase the dosage so you will not feel any pain."  
No! How dare you! What are you doing? What are you doing to me?!  
***  
Research facility in the South Pacific March 24, 1975  
Douglas Harm walked briskly into the operating room.  
"Where is he?"  
The man behind the mask, Dr. Rudolph Menze, gazed at the younger man. "See for yourself."  
He pointed to a glass cylinder filled with a pinkish clear liquid. Mr. Harm walked slowly past the other surgeons, taking in the miraculous site of Jedikiah's brain floating within. He gazed at the suspended organ with the attached eyes for a bit.  
"Can he see me?"  
Dr. Menze came up behind him. "Maybe. We're still not a hundred percent sure of what his body is capable. Even if he is conscious, it'll be like looking at someone through a drugged out haze. I'll be surprised if he even remembers what happened."  
Mr. Harm turned to the surgeon. "What about his biological body? Has it been converted yet?"  
"We've done an excellent job. Unless a detailed, sub-molecular diagnostic is performed on him in certain areas like his brain and heart, there will be no telling that he is from another world and for all intents and purposes, he will be human. Red blood. Two lungs instead of three and ten toes and ten fingers."  
Douglas Harm was impressed, but he still detected a hint of uneasiness in the doctor's words. "So what's the problem?"  
"While we have gone to great lengths in so short a time to make him human, I'm afraid that because of the length of time his body was in frozen stasis and the way we had to alter his body to mimic a human of Earth, he will never again be able to change his shape."  
Douglas let out a harsh, burst of air from his mouth. "Well, we did hope. But then Zetner did acknowledge that the chances of Jedikiah coming out of this with his shape-shifting abilities intact were slim to none. Well done doctor. We couldn't have chosen a finer surgeon to perform this operation. How long until he's ready to be put back in his own body?"  
"I would say in another two hours. The neural liquid his brain was submerged in usually requires a minimum change of at least once every five years. It looked like his brain had been bathing in the same stuff since his imprisonment in the sacaphogus some thousands of years ago. I'm surprised he was able to function in any type of sane way when he was released from his tomb. Which I suspect explains his one-minded approach of revenge on these so-called Tomorrow People when he was released. Who are these Tomorrow People and Zetner anyway?"  
Mr. Harm became annoyed, studying Dr. Menze with an intense gaze. "What have I told you about asking too many questions doctor? Just do your job and as always, you'll be properly compensated."  
Doctor Menze nodded his head.  
"Let me know when you've finished the procedure," Douglas abruptly said and hastily walked out the room.  
The planet Cy Three years ago  
Acknowledge.  
Acknowledge!  
It was the same word over and over again. But something inside of him refused to respond to the order.  
"Acknowledge!"  
Suddenly, light was shining brightly in his vision. He let his gaze wander for a bit before finally settling on Raash's features. Realizing that his hands were not bound, he felt compelled to grab for the scientist's neck. Now....  
What? What is this? I can't move!  
He was helpless! He tried to move his legs. He couldn't! Nothing moved except his eyes! He wanted to speak. Nothing!  
Paralyzed!  
"You are immobolized Jedikiah," Raash's voice said calmly. "As I said before. Everything will be alright."  
Raash motioned to Uutinni. "You may turn him on now."  
Uutinni tentatively reached in the back of Jedikiah's head. The shape-changer heard a click and suddenly, he was able to feel sensations coursing throughout his body.  
"Get up Jedikiah."  
Before he could even think, his body was instantly responding to the command that Raash had given him.  
What has happened? Why can't I murder these fools?!  
"Look to your right Jedikiah."  
The shape-changer turned his head to gaze at the clear cylinder, to see a body.  
My body!  
His physical body had been sealed in a type of regenerative liquid floating within the cylinder.  
"Your body is still alive. And will continue to be alive as long as we will it."  
Jedikiah watched as Raash flicked a type of remote control toward him. Pushing a button, he could somehow feel that he was back in control of himself.  
"What have you done to me?" he demanded.  
"What we have done is deliver justice. The robot that you constructed to simply pillage and frighten people is now you. You are the robot now. You will now be using your intellect to help us with a number of problems that we have. You will help find cures for diseases and become a model citizen. All notions of violence and destruction have been purged from you."  
Raash threw a sharp-looking object to Jedikiah, who immediately caught it.  
"Kill me."  
Without hesitation, Jedikiah came after the one-eyed alien. Intent on doing away with this smug scientist. As he raised the knife up, a sudden sensation coursed through him, making him stop the plunging of the knife. No matter what he willed his arm to do, he could not get it to move.  
"I am unable to harm my associates," Jedikiah said.  
Jedikiah screamed within his mind. The words were coming out of his mouth but he wasn't consciously thinking of them.  
"As you are now realizing. You can have independent movement and thought. But when you are with me or any of my associates, you will obey. When it comes to hurting sentient life, you cannot. Now that the pleasantries have been dispensed with, we can proceed with the next task at hand. Jedikiah, come with me. We have much to do."  
He quickly turned to Uutinni. "Take his body to the proper suspension chambers."  
"As you wish," Uutinni replied.  
***  
Research facility in the South Pacific March 27, 1975  
Jedikiah could hear faint voices in his head as he slowly opened his eyes. A blurry face quickly entered into his vision.  
"You brain is taking a while to get used to being in a sentient body. Just relax."  
"My body...." he slurred out.  
"It has been a few years since your body was put through any type of physical exertion. The machines that the Cyclopses used to maintain your body were of inferior design. Your muscles have atrophied. We're doing what we can now to fix that situation. Go back to sleep."  
Jedikiah could hear himself mumbling something but it was incoherent. Before he could even fathom what he was saying, he fell into a painless and slumbering sleep.  
***  
Post 312 A small colony from the Cy world Two and a half years ago  
Jedikiah was silently screaming within himself. Bound to this barren and desolate, backwater of a world for the past six months he could handle. But to be at Raash's beck and call.  
Oh to be off this miserable world!  
"Jedikiah, come here."  
Even though the neurons connected to his mechanical body automatically complied to Raash's order, he still had his own thoughts. And he screamed them out mentally....as always. And as always, his robot body refused to respond to his thoughts. He had been effectively kept inside a prison of his own making.  
He could only watch as his mechanical body pushed open the door. It was here that the Cyclops race were getting close to a cure for a virus that had decimated nearly half their world population. Although the Cyclopses had colonies on other worlds, they still relied on their homeworld for many things, from ordinary supplies to their religious being.  
Raash came up to him and pushed a vial into his hands. "Make sure this reaches the cryogenics room. It needs to be stored at 30 degrees Celsius so make sure all the controls are in the proper working order."  
"By your will."  
As he came back down, he bumped into Uutinni.  
"Meet me at the observation bubble in fifteen minutes."  
"As you command," Jedikiah said.  
The Cyclops hurriedly scurried away, as if he was afraid he would be caught doing something illegal.  
As Jedikiah went back to his original work, he thought about this Uutinni. The Cyclops was second only to Raash's authority. But he had noticed the subtle jealousy that immenated from the scientist. Which was understandable especially since Raash insisted on taking sole credit on a number of breakthroughs to discovering the cure to the fatal sickness that was ravaging their race.  
Jedikiah could tell that Uutinni was growing tired of Raash's flagrant disregard for his feelings. It was something that he was thinking, he could use to his advantage someday. It looked like that someday had finally arrived.  
***  
Uutinni was looking out the observation window when Jedikiah had arrived. Through is still-organic eyes, the shape-changer could make out the purple mountains and blue-greenish skies. The rust-looking, barren, organic landscape beckoned his vision.  
Uutinni turned around and motioned for Jedikiah to open his chest plate. As he did as he was told, the Cyclops scientist took out a small microchip and inserted the object inside. He than told the shape-changer to turn himself off while he did a diagnostic check of his systems. Stepping behind the robot, he reached upwards toward the back of Jedikiah's head and snapped open the hatch that led directly to his sentient brain. He poked at it with the tips of two syringes, dislodging the contents directly into his brain. He turned Jedikiah on afterwards.  
"Jedikiah. Can you acknowledge me?"  
"I can understand you."  
Uutinni smiled. "Affirmative. Now switch yourself off."  
No! Not again!  
Jedikiah was never in the best of spirits when he was forced to turn himself off like a common worker. He wasn't sure what Uutinni was playing at, but he would make sure the miniscule scientist would remember this day.  
Wait just a second. I'm still active! What has he done?  
"By now Jedikiah, you've come to realize that you have certain control over your mechanical functions. Not all, but most. I've also physically altered some of the mental blocks in your mind as well, opening certain neural passageways along your cerebral cortex for better reception. As you should know, the organic part will take some time. I'm thinking that eventually you'll be able to change to your former, handsome self."  
"I can do anything I want," the shape-changer whispered slowly. A smile forming on his metal lips.  
"Almost anything," Uutinni corrected. "Within parameters, you still are not able to harm your masters or other sentient beings. At least not until I'm able to give you the remainder of this."  
The scientist held up a vial of clear, translucent liquid. Jedikiah regarded it thoughtfully.  
"This is something I've been working on for quite some time now. Once I introduce this into you brain, it'll react with the earlier fluid I injected within and return your only organic part, fully back to your control. The microchip I inserted within your chest cavity is a program designed to carry out your will. If it's a strong enough command from within your thoughts. Basically Mr. N'astirh, as of this moment, I've given you limited control over your robot body."  
This was starting to get interesting.  
"And what do I have to do in return to receive the remainder of your gracious benefits?" Jedikiah asked.  
If you've enjoyed, let me know. :)  
"We're close to finding a cure for the sickness that's ravishing our planet. Once we're off this planet and headed back, that is when my plan will be set in motion."  
"And that is...?"  
Uutinni gave Jedikiah a hard stare. "We will kill Raash."  
Jedikiah gave the Cyclops an intense stare. "You're obviously forgetting about the telepath crew that Raash has. They will stop us."  
Uutinni nodded his head. "Yes. But I have all that taken care of. Just be ready to respond when the time comes."  
***  
Research facility in the South Pacific March 30, 1975  
Voices in the wilderness.  
For some undecernable reason, Jedikiah had that peculiar quote in his head when he awoke. If he had indeed awakened.  
"I'm not so sure your plans are corresponding to our own, Zetner."  
Jedikiah could only barely perceive the apparitions that the voices originated from.  
"You forget Mr. Harm. I told you that our activities parallel each others. Jedikiah is the link and I must insist that you let him go. He will not join with your organization willingly. At least not yet."  
The former shape-changing robot could hear sounds of snapping coming from the left person, who even now was coming into focus. It was Mr. Harm, cracking his knuckles and he seemed quite nervous for a change in front of the semi-hooded person. Jedikiah could only seem to get glimpses of the man. But it had been enough to know that this Zetner seemed very familiar to him. He had heard of the name before and recognized the voice. But his head was still one of fuzziness.  
"The Sogguth will not be pleased with this. We agreed that..."  
The conversation abruptly stopped. Jedikiah realized that he had been discovered. Before he even had the chance to come up with a reasonable excuse, a needle pierced his skin in the shoulder.  
Darkness overwhelmed him once more.  
***  
Near the Earth System Earth year: December 1972  
The ship buckled and shook tremendously as the telepaths desperately tried to perform whatever maneuvers they could think of to get the spacecraft through the meteor storm.  
Jedikiah and Uutinni were going down the only elevator to repair one of the Cyclopses breathing tanks. Interior computer readouts had indicated a small-sized rock had managed to penetrate the shields and strike the area that housed the breathing tanks. It had been unsure how many tanks were damaged.  
Once the elevator stopped, Uutinni quickly bolted to one of the tanks, which was already leaking profusely.  
Uutinni was having trouble breathing since the lower levels atmosphere had been mixed with the oxygen the telepaths breathed. "Jedikiah! Quickly, hand me the sealant!"  
The shape-changing robot quickly grabbed for a metal box that had been hanging on a near-by wall while the scientist went into the chamber to figure out where the leak was coming from. Jedikiah heard the alien coughing and wheezing as the contaminated air was affecting his lungs.  
"Did you do as you had said?" Jedikiah demanded of him.  
"As soon as we go into hyperspace, the telepaths will be killed. Once that happens, you'll have your chance at Raash."  
As Uutinni took the sealant device from the robot, a terrific bump caused both to loose their footing on the trembling floor. A clear shield door was beginning to descent onto the spot that Uutinni had fallen. The Cyclops scientist quickly scrambled to his feet and dove inside the chamber just as the transparent shield came down. Uutinni quickly pressed a button to get it to open but it wouldn't budge. He quickly pointed to another button at the far end of the wall.  
"Jedikiah, press the override button!"  
The shape changer could see that the scientist was starting to panic now. The mixed atmospheres within the chamber itself were literally suffocating him. He went to carry out his order.  
Uutinni was fast succumbing to the effects of the contaminated air. He watched Jedikiah through choked eyes as the robot moved toward the override switch. But then the shape-changer stopped.  
"What are you doing? Move!"  
The robot known as Jedikiah slowly turned around to face the tortured scientist. He held out his hand as he watched realization slowly dawn on the strained face of Uutinni.  
"The vial. No! You have the vial!"  
"Luck favors the foolish, Uutinni. I managed to acquire it during our last tumble to the floor. With you gone, nobody will be the wiser."  
A terrified expression appeared on the Cyclops's face as he was starting to become weaker and weaker.  
"I shall also take your precious cure after I kill Raash."  
"You can't," Uutinni strangled out. "Our.....people...."  
"No need to worry Uutinni. They shall have it. But at a price."  
The shape-changer slowly walked up to the shrunken figure inside the chamber and knelt down until his metal features were parallel to the Cyclops tortured, gnarled face.  
"Not to fear scientist. You will have the credit you so richly deserve. Yes, your people will have to pay for Uutinni's antidote."  
Jedikiah continued to look into the aliens glazed over eye as the Cyclops continued to stare at him. He watched as Uutinni's body convulsed terribly from the contaminated air. Finally, he lay still.  
A loud rumble from deep within the ship sounded just as Raash's voice came over the intercom.  
"Jedikiah, Uutinni. Have you repaired the tanks?"  
Jedikiah swiftly went over to the intercom, flipping a switch. "I regret to say that they have been damaged beyond repair. The reserves however are still functional."  
"That is still good news. We have enough for our journey home. Tell Uutinni to meet me in the conference room."  
"Uutinni is dead."  
There was a good minute of silence before Raash responded. "Very well. I will expect you up here soon. We're about ready to make the jump through hyperspace. Raash out."  
Jedikiah flipped off the switch, envisioning in his mind the weak Cyclops who was no doubt saying a prayer for his dead associate. He opened his left hand which had enclosed the vial he had been carrying.  
***  
Research facility in the South Pacific April 10, 1975  
Jedikiah couldn't help but smile as he flexed his left hand into a fist again. His hand. His fist. Real sensations. The only drawback was he would never again be able to change his shape naturally. But with all that had happened to him throughout the years since, it was a small price to pay to get his youth back.  
The now very human Jedikiah moved from his seating position and proceeded towards the vanity mirror which had shown his entire reflection. He noticed that he still had that pale look, which he was told would disappear in time, but other than the obvious, he was perfectly fit and healthy.  
Still, it had been a long time since he saw the old him. The last time he was able to change into his original features was when he was rescued by Rabowski.  
"Well, I see you are as vain as ever."  
Jedikiah turned to the familiar voice.  
"I truly must commend your team on their expertise Douglas. I don't impress easily so take it as the only compliment you'll ever receive from me."  
Douglas Harm slightly bowed his head. "Of course."  
The former robot looked over Mr. Harm's shoulder to see a petite brunette with a well-stuffed folder under her arm. Under his watchful gaze, she walked purposely toward a table that had been placed at the window. She repositioned her dress and silently placed herself in the chair. Awaiting instructions.  
Jedikiah looked back at him. "Who is she?"  
The well-dressed Harm could only smile. "Just my secretary."  
As he was helping the young woman sort through some papers, Jedikiah thought he would try and learn as much as he could about the facility he was cooped up in.  
"So how long has this....place been here?"  
"This facility was built during the final months of World War II. Our Lord Sogguth kept it hidden even when the Allies had come through. They had no knowledge of what was here."  
Jedikiah was intrigued. "Really? And what do you have here?  
Mr. Harm gestured toward the table. "Take a seat Jedikiah. This won't take long."  
"What will not take long?" he asked suspiciously.  
Jedikiah's benefactor took a seat next to the brunette. He retrieved some papers from the folder.  
"Paperwork Jedikiah. That's all. We have some gaps in your history file that need to be filled. And only you know of them."  
Jedikiah took in the sight of Mr. Harm shuffling through the papers, making an approving sound as he finally found what he was looking for.  
"Let's see now. Born on the planet Pazsner. A planet of shape-changers. Displayed a higher IQ then most. Advanced studies particularly in genetics and biology. Took top of your class at your scholar site. Hmmm. Interesting. You were caught three times doing illegal experiments, particularly on willing telepaths. No wonder the Federation sent you to the Cyclopses to be handled."  
Jedikiah watched as Mr. Harm continued to browse through his files. Occasionally hearing other snippets of his past life leave his lips.  
"Here we are. I have to apologize for our lack of discipline. It seems the closer you came to Earth, the less we have of your activities," he paused for a bit. "Well....written down of course."  
Jedikiah leaned back in his chair. An obvious scowl on his handsome features.  
"You seem to know everything whether its written down or not. You tell me what activities I've been doing since leaving the Cyclopses colony world."  
"Am I to continually be proving myself to you with the knowledge I have of your activities Jedikiah?"  
Mr. Harm's answer was a silent room.  
Harm nodded. "After your escape from the meteor storm, the ship's telepaths were struck down and killed. Something to do with hyperspace and whatever Uutinni had done to them earlier. Even though Uutinni broke the mental block on most of the areas of your brain, you were still obliged to carry out your orders sent to you by Raash. Raash had found readings of a strong telepath in the United States. Your first stop was Chicago, Illinois where for the first week, you attempted to coax a Warren Gray into breaking out. ATP's are notoriously hard to coax out Jedikiah."  
Jedikiah narrowed his eyes in suspicion toward Douglas. "I believe he also has the genes of an AVP as well."  
A look of pleasant surprise surfaced on Douglas's face. "Yes. That's right. Interesting that you would know."  
"We've met a few times," Jedikiah deadpanned.  
Douglas was assuming that what Jedikiah had meant was that he had met the young, volatile man when he was first in Chicago, but the nature and calmness of the former shape-changer's voice told him otherwise. Realizing that was all he was going to get out him, he cleared his throat and resumed his summary.  
"Eventually Raash found easier pickings in England where you first came into contact with the Tomorrow People. You hired a motorcycle gang to capture a young boy named Stephen. You brainwashed the child so he would lead you to the other telepaths. I'm assuming that secretly you were planning on doing away with both Raash and the Earth telepaths but instead, they turned the tables on you. They saved the Cyclops scientist and stranded you in space for about four hundred years."  
Mr. Harm paused to gaze at Jedikiah, who simply bade him to go on.  
"You were found by this galactic criminal named Rabowski where you first encountered the time guardian, Peter. You also met up with your former foes. The telepath named Carol Hathaway and your one-time ally, Ginge Harding. Your reckless plan to help steal the Crown Jewels and to betray the person who saved you led you down a very heated path to the surface of Mercury, some ten thousand years in the past. Am I correct so far Mr. N'astirh?"  
"Well spoken Mr. Harm," he said. "Please, proceed some more."  
The handsome young man released a slight chuckle. "Well, Jedikiah. That's where it gets a little hazy."  
Jedikiah leaned forward. His face a mask of calm and patience.  
"Enlighten me."  
Douglas Harm cleared his throat again as he prepared to explain.  
"Soon after, you were discovered by a Kulthan mining survey team, who by that time had small advanced scouting bases on Earth in places like Egypt and Atlantis."  
"Correct Mr. Harm."  
The young man could see the clear challenge in Jedikiah's eyes. As if he were daring him to know what happened to him next.  
"As I have stated before, our knowledge of your activities are quite scant, after all. All we have is that you learned some advanced shape-changing techniques and soon after, you were sent in to replace a pharaoh that had been quite troublesome to the Kulthan."  
Jedikiah simply sighed as he nodded his head. "And that is what happened Mr. Harm. I served the Kulthan and never failed them. And my reward for serving them was to remain within my sacaphogus until such time as they returned."  
A clearly unconvinced look appeared on Mr. Harm's face. But before he could object to Jedikiah's intentionally vague attitude, he raised his right hand to his ear, as if trying to hear something....or somebody.  
For the first time, Jedikiah saw the young man's face actually contort in anger. Just for a second, then the calm demeanor returned.  
Mr. Harm motioned to the woman at the desk. She immediately came to her feet and followed him out the door.  
As soon as the door shut, Jedikiah was busy going over in his mind how to escape from this place. He was quite sure that whoever these people were, they weren't going to let him leave without asking something from him. He physically looked about the room, looking for an alternative way out.  
"Leaving so soon Jedikiah?"  
The former shape-changer's eyes widened at the recognition of that voice. He slowly turned around to face a dark-haired, middle-aged man. It was the same voice he had heard when he was lying in delirium after the operation.  
"You...."  
Jedikiah suddenly walked toward the man and actually flung himself toward him, only to be brutally bounced back by an invisible force shield.  
"You still haven't learned have you shape-changer?"  
Jedikiah gazed threateningly at his enemy. "I remember. I remember how you used your powers to help the other telepaths escape. I remember how you helped the rebellion that led to Atlantis's downfall."  
Jedikiah seethed as he spat out his final words. "I remember how you came back centuries later and usurped my throne in Giza. Forcing me to either be deactivated, or sealed within a tomb until the time that the Kulthan saw fit to release me."  
Zetner walked around Jedikiah in a thoughtful manner, hands clasped behind his back.  
"Interesting. Except for having you sealed in the sacaphogus, you're talking about events that, apparently, haven't happened to me as of yet," he said as he stopped and looked directly at the fallen alien. "Fascinating. I'm responsible for the downfall of Atlantis?"  
Jedikiah gave him a withering gaze as he responded, completely ignoring his prior question. "No more fascinating than a renegade time guardian."  
"I am curious. Who were these other telepaths?"  
Jedikiah looked away, flooding his thoughts with chaotic and random images.  
"Peter."  
Jedikiah looked at him in angered surprise.  
"Relax Jedikiah. His image was quite vivid in your mind. You're going to have to realize to calm your thoughts. You already have the advantage of having a closed mind to telepaths. No need to be so loud with it. And recently I crossed paths with Peter in this planets future timeline approximately twenty years ahead, so you might say that he's been a frequent presence in my mind for some time now as well."  
Zetner continued to pace around the fallen alien and then stopped, looking him in the eye, "But you know of these other telepaths. You've met them before. Interesting. Going back that far in Earth's past is strictly limited to but a few deep cover time agents, for fear of the timeline unraveling that is. Well, a mystery for another time."  
"What do you want?" Jedikiah sneered.  
The renegade time guardian exhaled loudly. "What does anybody want Mr. N'astirh?"  
Jedikiah seethed so much with fury at the sight of his enemy that when he spoke, it was in a barely controllable whisper. "Either cease this blasted charade and answer my question or get out."  
"Still the angry shape-changer I see. Even after all these centuries. Well, I'll get right on with it then. I'm going to give you a good piece of advice Jedikiah. Do not join with these.... associates."  
Jedikiah smirked. "And why not?"  
"What they are dealing with is something far more dangerous and out of their control than they can possibly imagine. This Sogguth person is using them. And he will use you as well. But only if you let him."  
"And how would I have him leave me alone?"  
"Just say no."  
Jedikiah regarded the time guardian skeptically. "No. Just like that?"  
Zetner took the chair that the female secretary had recently abandoned. As he planted himself on the wooden seat, he gestured for the shape-changer to take the chair across from him. But Jedikiah refused to budge as he crossed his arms in mild disgust.  
"Out of some blind luck and good fortune, you've already performed what they asked of you. Out of a twisted point of honor, they decided to give you your real body back. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."  
"I can't seem to recall," he said sarcastically.  
With that, the time guardian took out a crystal from a pocket within his whitened cloak. Placing it on the table, he glided his hand over it, causing the multifaceted gem to glow from within. Suddenly, a large, life-sized holographic image appeared in front of them both.  
"I assume you remember now?"  
Jedikiah was slightly in awe as he looked upon a scene that had happened almost a month and a half ago. His first contact with Douglas Harm, just minutes after he had arrived in England from Eygpt.  
Jedikiah nodded, "You seem to have me at a disadvantage."  
A shadow of a smile creased Zetner's features. "Sit down Jedikiah. Let's watch the events unfold."  
Jedikiah stared into the hologram, remembering.  
***  
Heathrow Airport, England Six weeks ago  
"So what is so intriguing about that map that would have you gazing at it for ten minutes?"  
Jedikiah continued to stare into the map. Ignoring the voice, he once again tried to remember where the Tomorrow People's lab was. He knew it had been located somewhere near the Underground, but years of being entombed inside the sacaphogus had affected his memory. He sighed as he raised to his full height to regard the well-dressed young man gazing at him. With an air of indifference, the shape-changer prepared to be on his way.  
"What's your hurry Jedikiah Sye N'astirh?"  
Jedikiah's eyes widened. He turned around and immediately grabbed the young mans neck, pushing him into the restroom.  
"Don't ever say my name out in public like that again you idiot," he seethed.  
"Relax Mr. Jedikiah. I'm not working with the Federation. I work for a hierarchy more powerful than that."  
Jedikiah was slightly surprised to hear that. But he was more surprised at the young man's attitude. There was no fear in those eyes, as if he had anticipated being rough handled by him. He hands continued to squeeze.  
"Mr. Jedikiah. If you insist on killing me, then your search......for the Tomorrow People will be ever more........cumbersome."  
The hands released his neck like a spring.  
"You know of the Tomorrow People. Where are they?" Jedikiah demanded.  
The young man rubbed his throat gingerly as he cleared his throat. "I have a way you can find the Tomorrow People. I only ask one thing of you."  
Jedikiah decided to humor him. "Go on then. You have my undivided attention."  
The young man reached toward the inside pocket of his jacket and took out two small paper-like objects. He handed the shape-changer the first one.  
Jedikiah flipped it over to reveal the picture of a thirtiesh looking man in a military uniform.  
"His name is Colonel William Peterson Masters. He's in charge of a secret lab called the Experimental Weapons Establishment. We want you to eliminate him."  
Jedikiah continued to stare at the photo. "What does he have to do with the Tomorrow People?"  
"Oddly enough, he has encountered the Tomorrow People before."  
Jedikiah watched as the young man gave him another photo. This one had the image of a man in a magicians suit. Flipping the photo around, he saw an address and phone number scribbled in pen.  
"Contact this man. Tell him you want to work for him in his magic act while impersonating one of these Tomorrow People."  
"And why would I want to do this Mr....?" Jedikiah contemptuously asked.  
"Mr. Harm. And the reason you should is that he'll be going on a TV show called 'Opportunity Knocks.' Go on TV enough and eventually you'll be seen by these telepaths."  
Jedikiah felt like he was being set up. How else would this insignificant being know so much. It had to be a Federation trick. But his compulsion to rid himself of the Tomorrow People was so intense, he decided to chance it. He gazed intently at Mr. Harm.  
"I shall not see you again. If I do. You will die."  
Mr. Harm slightly bowed his head. "I understand. I shall take my leave of you. Remember our agreement. You do your job, and our reward will be very gracious."  
Jedikiah watched as the young man turned and walked away.  
***  
Research facility in the South Pacific April 10, 1975  
Jedikiah was silent as the hologram faded into obscurity. He turned to regard the renegade time guardian with a fixed stare.  
"I was there when you killed Colonel Masters."  
"That's impossible. The only ones in the room were those two fools and myself," he said matter-of-factly.  
Zetner concentrated and a mind-induced image appeared in front of them once more.  
***  
Experimental Weapons Establishment Five weeks ago  
Jedikiah was shown into the room and was immediately accosted by the Colonel himself. He had barely spoken out the Colonel's name when the man very quickly, hooked him to a small machine.  
"Relax Stephen. This will only take a moment."  
Just as the Colonel sat back down behind his desk, he looked at the readouts from the machine. His eyes widened and he quickly rose from his chair, eyeing Jedikiah intently.  
"You're not Stephen."  
Jedikiah turned to see that Tricia was busy looking at a folder just after shutting the door. Quickly using the Colonel's apparent confusion over his identity, he briskly reached across the desk and snatched the Colonel's sidearm and pointed at him.  
In that split second, the shape-changer could see in the Colonels eyes that he had suspected he wasn't the real Stephen. The readout from the machine somehow had convinced him. But what surprised him even more was the name he silently uttered out. Jedikiah immediately shot him point blank in the heart. The Colonel dropped like a rag doll.  
***  
Research facility in the South Pacific April 10, 1975  
Zetner shook his head. "One of my own unique abilities is to enable myself to separate my mind from my physical body. It was the only way to observe without being discovered."  
Jedikiah was puzzled. "You're a telepath. If you wanted to you could've assumed a mind-induced appearance of anybody."  
Zetner nodded in agreement. "Yes. I could've."  
Jedikiah narrowed his eyes. "You said you recently came from this planet's future. Should I assume that Peter managed to get the best of you at that time?"  
"You are an excellent deducer Jedikiah. Too bad that personality trait didn't assist you when you fell from the path."  
The shape-changer sighed heavily. "I weary of these games Zetner. What do you want?"  
"Have you ever wondered why they wanted you to eliminate the Colonel?"  
Jedikiah could only stare at the renegade time guardian.  
"As I figured. As long as your actions put the telepaths back in your line of fire. Correct?" The sarcasm creeped into Zetner's words. "The Colonel and Tricia recently completed a personal mission. They came into some sensitive documents detailing the followers of this Sogguth their various locations, future plans and people who work for them. Documents you were able to take once you took Ms. Conway's form."  
"Yes. I burned them soon after. But what I would like to know is who tipped off this Colonel Masters," Jedikiah locked eyes with the time guardian. "He knew my name. I had to kill him."  
"Just like you had to kill the telepaths. Just like you had to kill Uutinni. Like you've killed your test subjects."  
"Don't push me old man," he growled out.  
"Well, listen to me very carefully. Forget these people. Forget your vengeance."  
"I cannot. I will not," Jedikiah said.  
Zetner could only shake his head. He figured he would try for tactic number two.  
"What kind of a scientist are you Jedikiah? Your main objectives have always been to discover what makes life and how to make it work to everybody's benefit," Zetner paused before proceeding. "At least it was until you began believing your own hype."  
Zetner could see that he had struck a chord with the former shape-changer.  
"I know many things about you Jedikiah. Your intentions back then were quite honorable. You succeeded in finding the cures to several centuries old diseases that had killed many people on your world."  
Jedikiah stared out in front of him, as if looking back at some distant figure. "Yes. I remember. So long ago."  
"Yes. Yes you did. Too bad your arrogance and vanity destroyed it all. But it's possible that you could even go back to your homeworld and continue doing what you did best."  
Jedikiah snapped his head toward the dark-haired man. "What? That's impossible. The Federation would not hesitate to bring me back on charges for what I did on Cy."  
Zetner continued. "Federation law stipulates that they are only responsible for telepathic and allied territories. I believe the planet Templeet is a colony of Paszner which of late, have severed all ties to the aforementioned planet and the Federation. Some type of civil war I believe. It's quite possible that you could get a pardon of sorts and work on the planet, provided that you stay within the confines of its atmosphere. I'm sure the Federation wouldn't even have to know. And, assuming that they eventually did find out, couldn't touch you anyway."  
Jedikiah could only gaze at Zetner in mild shock. But his words did seem to have struck a cord from within him. It was true that he was one of the top scientists for his homeworld. Some of his experiments had been very beneficial in curing two diseases that were inflicting great discomfort on many of his people.  
He had basked in the glow of his self-assured intellect until his government made a peace accord with the Federation. Giving telepaths too much power over his experiments. To him, they took everything he had worked for and eventually caused him to become exiled from his homeworld.  
But what Zetner was saying now. Could he possibly go back? Resume his rightful place in the natural scheme of things?  
Zetner continued, "I would advise you retrieve your valuables from the airport and find a way off planet. Establish a new life. A respectable life."  
Jedikiah snorted outloud, the coldness in his voice returning. "Respectable like yours?  
The former shape-changer noticed the subtle change in expression on the renegade time guardian's features. But only for a moment. But it had been all he needed to verify his suspicions. Zetner was indeed acting alone. This time.  
"What I do is for the greater good of the galaxy."  
Zetner got up from his seat, his white-laden cloak billowing behind him. As he reached the door, he turned around.  
"If you could forget your anger toward the galaxy's telepaths, you could possibly be doing the galaxy a greater good as well, Jedikiah."  
The shape-changer glanced over as Zetner opened and then closed the door behind him. He realeased a breath as he sat back in the chair, contemplating the time guardians words as feelings that he never allowed himself to respond to came to the surface.  
***  
Research facility in the South Pacific April 11, 1975  
Mr. Harm and Zetner watched as Jedikiah boarded the plane. They continued to observe as the plane took off from the small runway and flew off into the afternoon skies.  
"He'll be joining with you quite soon Mr. Harm."  
A surprised look swept across his face. "What do you mean? He rejected our offer and the conversation you had with him yesterday proves that he had help in declining. How could he possibly want to join up with us now?"  
"It's because you don't see the whole picture Mr. Harm."  
"Oh no Zetner," the young man corrected. "I do see the whole picture. And what you're doing is acting out a very dangerous game. Playing both sides. You know what this organization is about, you refuse to join us and yet you still come to us for assistance."  
Zetner continued to look out toward the horizon where the plane disappeared to.  
"What's the matter Mr. Harm? Afraid your Lord Sogguth will take out his frustration on you?"  
The dark-haired man could only stare at the older middle-aged man.  
Zetner continued. "If you knew even a quarter of what I know about your Lord Sogguth, you would flee not only the very confines of your world, but this whole part of the galaxy. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."  
"And yet you're so sure that Jedikiah will come back to us," he explained thoughtfully. "You toyed with him. Made him realize a side of himself that he refused to acknowledge."  
A look of serene calm covered the time guardians features. The young man made a mental note to himself never to play poker with this person. You could never tell if he was bluffing or not with the stoic face he always presented.  
"What I've done is insure his life when he joins you. He is quite the genius when it comes to genetics, particularly with telepaths. Jedikiah has a few things he needs to take care of first. Once he has completed what needs to be done, he will be in a more receptive mood to evaluate your offer. Events are already in motion to insure this."  
Mr. Harm regarded Zetner with narrowed eyes. "You know what's to happen?"  
The well-dressed young man waited for an answer that would never come as he watched Zetner, who continued to stare out into the horizon, as if observing something that only he could see.  
Zetner's thoughts were of Jedikiah. It was possible that the shape-changer might still say no to Douglas Harm's offer. But the chances of that particular event happening were slim to none. No matter which way the shape-changer went, it would make no difference. The only difference being that the choice Jedikiah would be forced to make would be of an immense hindrance to the Tomorrow People of Earth.....or of assistance.  
***  
Jedikiah took the proffered drink that the stewardess handed to him. He slowly raised the glass to his nostril, letting the flavors waft inward. A smile creased his face as he purposely lifted the glass to his lips, anticipation rising within.  
So long. So long it has been that I've forgotten what it was to actually taste good wine.  
As he sat back and savored the tingly liquid, his thoughts drifted back to what Zetner had said. I would advise you to retrieve your valuables from the airport and find a way off world. Establish a new life. A respectable life. You could even receive a pardon from your government.  
Jedikiah wasn't all that sure if he could ever have a 'respectable life'. The secret to getting off planet and finding that so-called 'respectable life' had lain with the items he had left at the airport. Somehow, Zetner had known. This had been the third time in his long life that he had encountered the renegade time guardian and each time, it was like he was a different person. It was apparent that the events he described dating back 10,000 years prior hadn't happened to the time guardian. At least not yet.  
At any rate, he figured Zetner and the Tomorrow People could have their petty games. As far as he was concerned, he was contemplating a new lease on life. And right now, all he wanted was to leave this backwater planet and return to helping his own people with their problems.  
As he finished his wine, he turned to the stewardess and asked for another.  
"Are you sure Mr. Sye N'astirh?"  
Jedikiah smiled. "Of course, my dear. I'm celebrating my revival. Will you join me?"  
He gave her his most charming smile as she took a seat next to him. It was definitely going to be a most remarkable flight. 

THE END


End file.
